What is your Christmas wish, Salvatore?
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: -cual es tu deseo para esta navidad entonces, Salvatore -le dijo ella, tendiéndole el tronco. -te lo digo honestamente? -pregunto el con la máxima seriedad jamás vista en el -te deseo a ti, Elena.


_**~*What is your Christmas wish, Salvatore?**__***~**_

**The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, así como tampoco los personajes ni el sexy de Damon Salvatore (que mas quisiera yo) yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia sexosa de navidad, favor de no robarse la idea…no me dormi a las tres de la maniana ni estoy escribiendo a las nueve de la maniana el 25 de Diciembre para que algun tip muy a gusto en su cama que durmio hasta tarde venga y la tome y la publique en otro lado como suya 77.**

**AVISO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITAS, SI ERES DEBIL DE CORAZON NO LEAS ESTO.**

**SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGANOS, NO QUIERO RECLAMOS LUEGO.**

Una casa antigua, una salon ricamente adorndo con ese toque rustico, un aroma a manzana con canela inundaba el ambiente y un muchacho de ojos de un impresionante color gris gélido frente a la chimenea con un vaso de whiskey en sus manos.

La puerta principal se abrio y el ni siquiera se inmuto…no sabia cual era el punto de festejar aquella fiesta tan importante con solo dos personas, ni siquiera su hermano, su padre o…su madre.

Hacia anios que su madre habia muerto, pero aun asi ese dia seguia tan vivo en la mente de Damon y mucho mas por que para su madre, Navidad lo era todo. Ella lograba que las navidades no fueran solo una fiesta mas, ella lograba que toda esa magia lo rodeara, que creyera, que fuera feliz…hacia tanto tiempo que el no era feliz

-Por que tan serio, Damon? -la voz femenina floto hacia el y lo hizo girarse, obligando a poner una sonrisa en su cara.

-No estoy serio, que no vez que la fiesta esta en su punto maximo? -ironizo el, poniendose de pie, observando fijamente a la delgada muchacha de cabellos oscuros -en serio quieres seguir con esto, Elena?

-Claro -Damon resoplo -oh, vamos, no sera tan tetrico como parece. Beberemos, nos daremos nuestros regalos…quiza cenaremos algo -damon formo una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios -me refiero a comida de humanos, mi querido vampiro.

-esta navidad ya perdio todo sentido -dijo el con gesto compungido.

Elena lo miro fijamente y le quito el vaso de las manos y le dio un sorbo, Damon solto una ligera carcajada que poco a poco la fue contagiando. Desde un principio el ya sabia que todo aquello iba a ir mal.

No solo por que seria una navidad que pasaria solo, ya había sucedido pero siempre encontraba alguna chica con la cual divertirse; esta navidad tambien lo pasaria con una chica, pero no una chica facil de esas con las que se las llevaba a la cama solo con una mirada, no; Elena era la ex novia de su hermano, una muchacha que aparecia en su mente continuamente cada noche antes de dormir, una muchacha de la cual estaba secretamente enamorado, una muchacha que deseaba con toda locura hacerla suya…reclamarla como su reina de las sombras. Pero por lo mismo de ser la ex de su hermano, quien se la pasaba como un zombie todas las tardes, llorando por su maldita suerte y consolandose en los brazos de Katherine; estaba completamente prohibida.

Con un largo suspiro se dedico a hacer todo lo que Elena le pidiera, lo cual tambien incluia cocinar y evitar ver lo endemoniadamente sexy que se veia con ese vestido rojo perfectamente entallado.

Tras varias horas de estar en la cocina preparando una cena navidena al perfecto estilo italiano al fin lograron sentarse, claro que Elena tenia el cabello lleno de harina gracias a Damon y una inocente broma que le jugo.

-sabes cuanto tardare en quitar eso de mi cabello? -gimio, con una risita -el agua y el harina no combinan…se hace engrudo.

-ya te ayudare yo a quitarlo -le dijo con una sonrisa insinuante, ella ya no lo miro friamente, si no que bajo la mirada y un ligero rubor cruzo sus mejillas. -come…se enfria.

Comieron en silencio por varios minutos, ella no podia dejar de mover sus manos y mirándolo de vez en cuando con una mirada parte asustada, parte nerviosa. El por su parte parecia serio, pero se mordia el labio constantemente, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba realmente nervioso, y su estomago parecia haber tomado vida propia.

-no te vez muy emocionada -comento Damon cuando ya iban por el postre.

-No…no creas que eres tu -dijo ella rapidamente -es solo que…me puse algo melancolica por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Simplemente no pienses en eso, Elena -dijo el con cierto hastio, dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa se levanto y tomo a Elena por la mano -me permite esta pieza, senorita?

Elena lo miro con curiosidad ya que no habia ninguna música de por medio, pero un ligero viento alboroto sus cabellos y Damon ya no estaba junto a su lado, lo escucho en la sala y enseguida la música comenzo a sonar.

-listo, ahora si, senorita, me permites una pieza? -dijo Damon llegando a su lado de nuevo, sobresaltandola pero a la vez arrandandole una sonrisa a sus labios.

-sabes no soy el mejor bailarin del mundo, pero…se me mover -le dijo, tomandole la mano y colocando la suya en la cintura con algo de miedo.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust_

_Though I've surely traed to turn it round._

-yo lo se, este no es nuestro primer baile juntos recuerdas? -le dijo Elena, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el. -pero si quiera bailas mas que Stefan.

-no hablemos de el -murmuro Damon, acariciando ligeramente su cabello, intentando que ningun pensamiento sobre sentimientos hacia ella abordara su mente.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embarce_

A medida en que se deslizaban lentamente por el salon, un sentimiento de desasosiego, ansia y nerviosismo invadio a Damon, haciéndolo que comenzara a sudar, que su corazón palpitara mas rápido cada vez mas, estaba pasando de nuevo, justo como en el baile de los Fundadores, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, cuando creyó que sentía algo por ella solo por que se parecía a Katherine, cuando la miro fijamente a los ojos para poderle decir "Te Amo" y hacer que ella fuera feliz con su hermano.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can belive_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've oponed the door now, don't let it close_

Pero su hermano ya no estaba con ella, claro, estaba seguro que Elena aun lo amaba, pero el no podía quedarse con la ilusión de que ella lo llegaría a amar, pero no podía reprimirme el hecho de sentir algo cada vez que la tenia cerca.

_I'm here in the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning round._

Elena levanto el rostro y se encontró con el de Damon muy cerca del suyo, el por su parte tubo que utilizar de todo su control interior para no rozar esos labios delgados pintados de un color rojo tan excitante que hizo que algo despertara dentro de sus pantalones, algo que no queria en ese momento de total romanticismo y ternura.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away _

_When you hold me in your embarce_

_Don't tear me down for all I need _

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe._

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzo el rostro de ella cuando lo vio tragar saliva con nerviosismo y suspiro largamente perdiéndose en aquellos ojos de un misterioso y frío color gris, que de vez en cuando te podían encender con tan solo una mirada, definitivamente si Elena describiría los ojos del Salvatore describiría a la perfección su personalidad. En que estaba pensando? Tenia que apartar esos pensamientos definitivamente de su mente y necesitaba alejarse de el si no queria comenzar a besarlo desenfrenadamente.

-bueno, am…creo que es hora de… -Elena se aclaro la garganta y retiro la mirada de aquellos ojos -de abrir los regalos.

-Como prefieras -coincidió el, alejándose con alivio antes de que no se hiciera responsable de sus actos.

Evitando su mirada se dirigió hacia el gran pino que estaba en el medio, tomando su regalo de los dos solitarios que había.

-se que no te conozco muy bien pero…espero que esto te guste -le dijo ella entregándoselo y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-no te preocupes -le dijo, el y se encogió de hombros -cualquier cosa que me de tu me gustara -dijo en una voz tan baja que Elena apenas lo pudo oír.

-que dijiste? -le pregunto ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, nada…digo, gracias -balbuceo el, sacando el regalo de ella del bolsillo. -Feliz Navidad, Elena. -le entrego la pequeña caja y ella lo miro confundida ya que su regalo era mucho mas grande -no lo juzgues solo por pequeño, me costo demasiado…es como el sexo, no importa el tamaño de la verga, quizá el tipo te cause mas orgasmos que alguien que la tenga grande. Bueno a excepción de mi, verga grande…placer inmenso -dijo el y de inmediato se arrepintió al ver la cara de Elena.

-Ok, supondré que no dijiste eso -le dijo ella, ruborizándose como tomate con insolación, comenzando a rasgar el papel -por que todos los hombres le reglan joyería?

-por que a las mujeres le fascina que gasten mucho, mucho dinero en ellas…pero este, es especial -le dijo, acercándose a ella y tomando la pequeña caja -se que viene en una caja de anillo pero… -saco una delgada cadena de oro de la que prendía un dije. -tu propia piedra lunar. -le sonrió

Elena tomo entre sus dedos aquella minúscula piedra, se dio cuenta de algo interesante era del mismo color que los ojos de Damon y no solo eso si no que tomaba la perfecta forma de un cuervo delicadamente tallado, ella le sonrío y de inmediato se la puso, aunque no sabia que podía significar aquello, pero tenia la esperanza de que fuera lo que ella queria o seria solo su imaginación? Si, probablemente sea eso.

-y…como un bonus, tiene verbena, para que te sientas segura conmigo -le dijo, sentándose en el sofá y observando su regalo con interés -a que te adivino que es?

-no, no creo que lo logres -le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado. -se que te causara risa.

-_true blood? _-pregunto el y se rió ligeramente -espera ya se…uno de esos paquetitos que simulan las bolsas de transfusión pero que no son mas que jugo de frutas con los "nutrientes" de la wow… -al fin había terminado de desenvolver su regalo y se topo con una caja membretada con el nombre de John Varvatos -en serio?

-la parte interesante esta adentro, Damon, jamás pensé que te emocionaras tanto por una cajita con el nombre de un diseñador.

-tiene gracia -dijo el con ironia y la abrió para encontrarse con una camiseta color negro y la leyenda _"I don't bite" _en letras sangrientas y en color rojo -esto tiene mas gracia, pero…como conseguiste algo así? -le pregunto, incluso revisando la etiqueta para ver si era original.

-Ya sabes, tener una amiga vampiro fanática en la ropa tiene sus beneficios -le dijo ella, acercándose a la chimenea, husmeando entre los leños. -se lo encontró en no se que tienda en no se que lugar de L.A en no se que barata -volvió a donde Damon y le tendió el leño con mucha ilusión.

-y eso?

Elena no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y se acerco la mesita de centro para sentarse frente a ella. Damon instintivamente se alejo un poco.

-No me digas que no conoces lo que es un tronco de navidad? -le pregunto ella con la clara decepción en sus ojos, el negó con la cabeza viéndola como si estuviese loca. -se supone que en el día de navidad, después de todo el jolgorio, la familia se sienta y cada miembro toca este tronco y pide un deseo, cuando todos terminaron se quema el leño.

-ahora entiendo, es como una lampra mágica solo que sin el genio que sale cantando canciones raras -razono Damon -interesante -junto las manos al estilo Sr. Burns.

-cual es tu deseo para esta navidad entonces, Salvatore -le dijo ella, tendiéndole el tronco y dejando que algunos de los largos mechones cayeran en su cara.

-te lo digo honestamente? -pregunto el con la máxima seriedad jamás, acaricio su mejilla ligeramente al acomodarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Suspiro y se acerco a ella -te deseo a ti, Elena.

Al decirlo pareció que el mundo se hubiese quedado sin sonido, el no podía respirar, Elena no podía pensar. Lentamente las manos del muchacho buscaron la barbilla de una silenciosa Elena, respiro profundamente y se acerco levemente a sus labios, esperando alguna mano que se estrellara contra su mejilla, una mano en su pecho alejándolo, un grito de exasperación mencionado algo de estar enamorada de Stefan pero no había nada de eso. Lentamente sus labios se unieron y ambos se sintieron morir ante tanto jubilo y excitación que los embargo, a pesar de que el beso era lento, Damon podía escuchar el corazón de ella latiendo a mil por hora y otro tanto para el suyo.

Lentamente sus labios se fueron abriendo en busca de mas contacto, sus lenguas se encontraron con cierta timidez pero con deseo a la vez, las manos de el abandonaron las mejillas de Elena y bajaron hasta su cintura, el leño cayo al suelo y ella se aferro a su cuello. Como estaban en una posición incomoda, Damon la atrajo hacia su regazo donde se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron fijamente por lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad.

Ya no tenia sentido ocultarlo, para que? Ese beso lo había arruinado todo, bueno, arruinar no era la palabra, ese beso había mejorado todo, había aclarado la mente de Elena y había decido a Damon que dejara de ocultar sus sentimientos y estaba dispuesto a decírselo.

-se que tu quizá no quieras estar con ningún vampiro después de lo que paso con Stefan pero…Elena, ya no puedo callarme mas, prometo no volverte a borrar la memoria ni nada por el estilo -junto su frente con la de ella y entrelazaron sus manos -dame solo un beso, una caricia, una noche y si tu lo prefieres te dejare en paz por toda la eternidad, dame tan solo un alivio para mi martirio; pídeme que te deje sola después de sostenerte en tus brazos esta noche, pero no me pidas que deje de amarte, Elena, por que eso no podré concedértelo, pídeme cualquier cosa… -su voz bajo hasta convertirse en un murmullo, Elena le levanto el rostro y negó con la cabeza, los ojos de el estuvieron a punto de llenarse de lagrimas hasta que hablo.

-No puedo pedirte nada de eso, Damon…por que yo también te quiero a ti, yo también te amo, yo también te deseo, yo también ansío estar contigo y convertirme en todo lo que tu quieras que sea… -anegado por la emoción del momento la estrecho con mas fuerza hacia el y la beso como no había besado a nadie, la beso acariciando su largo cabello, su fina cintura, su piel de porcelana. Intentaba ser el hombre mas delicado para ella, pero su necesidad fue ganando.

Se las arreglo para localizar el cierre de el vestido de ella al tiempo en que sus labios comenzaban a bajar por su mandíbula, escuchándola susurrar su nombre y una y otra vez; al fin lo localizo y lo deslizo lentamente hasta que al fin estuvo afuera, controlando el deseo de no arrancárselo, asustarla era lo menos que queria.

Con un fluido movimiento la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en la alfombra, justo enfrente de la chimenea donde ella se apresuro de deshacerse de aquella camisa para admirar aquel trabajado tórax que la volvía loca y por el cual siempre se preguntaba por que Stefan no estaba así de marcado. Sintió los labios y la húmeda lengua de el vagando por su esternón y se aferro a su cabello, dándole a entender que le gustaba …y vaya que demasiado.

El no podía dejar de pensar en el por que todas las mujeres siempre usaban lencería de encaje y satín, y de colores sensuales, pero mando al carajo todo eso ya que le encantaba a pesar de que no serviría de nada ya que terminaría quitándoselos, al igual que lo estaba haciendo en esos instantes con Elena, no sin antes acaricias sus pechos por encima de la tela, sintiendo sus pezones erectos; cuando el sostén estuvo fuera sus labios de inmediato remplazaron sus manos, mordisqueándolos, arrancándole los primeros gemidos de la noche.

-Dios…de cuantas cosas me perdí -jadeo ella, sintiendo como las manos masculinas recorrían y apretaban la parte interna de sus muslos.

-No compares nada…solo siente -susurro en su oído para después morderla delicadamente mientras sus manos se encontraban con los bordes de su boxer de encaje -nada será igual para ti después de esta noche -gruñó cuando la tuvo desnuda por completo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que el todavía traía el pantalón.

Con mucha fuerza Elena logro ponerse encima de el, dandole cortos besos en toda la cara mientras sus manos desabrochaban aquella molesta prenda y le hacia cosquillas con el cabello. La prenda estuvo afuera y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su miembro por encima de la tela haciendolo gruñir y que sus manos se aferraran a su cabello, desordenandolo..

Simplemente no lo podia creer, ni en sus mas locos suenios habia aparecido el acostarse con el hermano de su novio, pero eso quiza solo fue mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía lo amaba, cuando todavía amaba la ternura y el romanticismo; al ser acariciada por Damon se dio cuenta que era lo que le gustaba de verdad, la fogosidad, la rudeza con un transfondo de ternura y sobre todo un buen amante que supiera lo que una mujer necesitaba. Sin darse cuenta ya tenia entre sus manos aquel enorme miembro, vaya, Damon si estaba en lo cierto, era realmente grande y lo bastante grueso como para causarle algo de dolor.

-oh por Dios…Elena, te amo, te deseo, eres la persona con la que quiero estar para toda la eternidad…eres lo mejor que he conocido -murmuraba el sin parar -mientras ella lo masturbaba con ansiedad haciendo que poco a poco se fuese poniendo duro.

-dime, Damon, a ti te gusta que te…? -le pregunto ella mirandolo felinamente y acercando su cara a aquel miembro, dandole un timido lenguetazo, haciendolo gemir un poco mas fuerte -eso me dice que si -anadio con una sonrisita, lamiendolo como si fuera una gatita.

Elena era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, sabia que detrás de toda esa imagen de ninia buena tambien habia algo de Katherine, la clara prueba era aquella mamada que le estaba dando, nunca habia disfrutado tanto antes.

El deseo de poseerla fue aumentando cada vez, simplemente ya no lo resistia mas, pero justo cuando pensaba detenerla de aquella succion ella respiro hondo y comenzo a meterse todo su pene en la boca mientras su pequena mano acariciaba sus testiculos.

Sus manos seguian aferradas a aquella larga cabellera y sin pensarlo el mismo empezo a indicarle la rapidez de las engullidas, sabiendo que terminaria rapido la aparto y con su fluidez característica se coloco sobre ella, besandola mientras sus manos acariciban su humeda intimidad, separando sus piernas para poder tener mas accseso a su vagina.

Separo sus labios vaginales y con la punta de la lengua recorrio toda la extensión de su intimidad, haciendola gemir su nombre y que su respiracion comenzara a entrecortarse. Introdujo dos dedos en ella mientras que succionaba y mordia ligeramente su clítoris con demasiados anios de experiencia en saber que les gustaba a las mujeres, pero queriendo cumplir su promesa de que nada seria igual despues de esa noche.

-Por favor, Damon…por favor… -gimio ella, intentando aferrarse de la alfombra por tanto placer que eso le causaba.

-por favor que, Elena? -le pregunto Damon, miranddola fijamente a los ojos mientras continuaba metiendo y sacadn osus dedos.

-Te quiero dentro antes de que… -sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el orgasmo que recorrio cada celula de su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda y haciendo que se mordiera el labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar.

Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo ante el olor de la sangre, ya que le recordo justamente el dulce sabor de la de ella. Lamio la sangre de su labio, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, esperando ver aquellos ojos rojos que tanto la asustaban y sentir aquellos colmillos perforando su piel; pero en vez de eso unos tiernos labios abrazaron los suyos y sintio aquel enorme falo acercarse a su entrada.

Lentamente lo sintio presionar contra su entrada y entrar lentamente, haciendo que su interior comenzara a ensancharse cada vez mas para acomodar aquel gran miembro. Ella gimio y aranio un poco su espalda al abrazarlo fuertemente, el apoyo una mano al lado de su cabeza para no dejarle todo el peso y con la otra tomo una de sus piernas, subiendola un poco para que presionara su vientre.

De inmediato conmenzo con las embestidas, haciendola gemir cada vez mas fuerte, deleitandose el de la estreches de su interior y de cómo se dedicaba a morder su cuello levemente, acariciar su espalda y pedir por mas velocidad a cada embestida.

Su sudor comenzo a fusionarse, asi como ellos estaban fusionados, en uno solo, sus corazones a un mismo ritmo, el placer a un mismo nivel, por fin siendo uno, por fin cumpliendo sus mas escondidos secretos.

Las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas, Elena parecia a punto de desfallecer de placer de nuevo y mucho mas cuando Damon le indico que se recargara bocabajo en la orilla del sofa, donde de nuevo comenzo a penetrarla, vagando sus manos por sus senos, por su vientre, acariciando su clítoris de vez en cuando y apretando sus nalgas, olvidandose por unos momentos lo dulce que debia ser con ella, pero simplemente el no podia dejar de ser el.

Sintio como sus gemidos fueron acelerandose cada vez mas, como su respiracion se aumentaba por lo que llevo sus embesitdas a un nivle casi inhumano para que ella llegara al mas inolvidadble de sus orgasmos. Y asi fue, sus manos intentaron aferrarse del sofa, sus paredes se estrecharon de una manera casi imposible y un temblor la sacudio por completo, incluso Damon pudo sentir como se corria, ya que el liquido escurrio por su miembro, bajando hasta sus testiculos y manchando el suelo.

Pero como el no habia terminado aun, sin dejarla recuperarse, la tomo en sus brazos y volvio a recostarla sobre la alfombra, se coloco entre sus piernas y comennzo a penetrarla de nuevo. Ella no podia dejar de temblar, tenia los ojos cerrados ante la fuerza de el orgasmo anterior y el que ella estaba segura iba a venir, nunca le habia tocado tener mas de un orgasmo en la noche ya que o Jeremy terminaba con ella o Stefan no queria cansarla o algo por el estilo; pero con Damon…con Damon siempre supo que seria diferente.

-Por…Dios…como te amo, Damon, como te amo, como te amo, como te amo -comenzo a decir desenfrenadamente. Pocos segundos despues sintio como Damon se derramaba en su interior precediendola por ella que de nuevo logro rozar con la punta de los dedos el cielo en el pleno infierno.

Rendido, Damon se dejo caer sobre ella, aun respirando rapidamente, ella acaricio sus cabellos aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir y sintiendose de pronto Rose en Titanic.

-yo…yo tambien te amo, Elena, mas de lo que amo a mi propia vida -jadeo el. -yo nunca te hare danio, yo nunca que te hare llorar, jamás me apartare de tu lado, sere tu mejor amigo, tu alma gemela, todo lo que tu puedas desear -anadio, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-hazlo, Damon… -Elena se mordio el labio e inclino mas la cabeza, haciendo que el la volteara a ver sin entender -convierteme en tu reina de las sombras… -dijo con decisión, apartandose el cabello del cuello.

Damon trago saliva con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que Elena estaba hablando enserio, que mas podia el pedir mas que estar toda la eternidad con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo? Lentamente dejo sus colmillos emerger y los coloco sobre la tersa piel de su cuello, ella jadeo con sopresa y aferro su espalda con fuerza mientras sentia como iban perforando su piel, sintiendo como el tibio chorro de sangre empapaba los labios de el y comenzaba a beber de aquel elixir de vida, haciendola que una sensación agradable la recorriera,

El al fin se aparto antes de que ella comenzara a sentirse mareada ante la perdida de sangre, Elena miro con atencion como se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca de aquel liquido rojo inteso que daba un contraste especial con la negrura de su cabellera. Llevo su muneca a sus labios y se abrio una pequena herida, se la tendio a Elena quien con miedo se la llevo a sus labios y con nerviosismo comenzo a succionar, llevandose una gran sorpresa ante lo bien que sabia, nada comparado con el metalico sabor de siempre…no esa sangre tenia algo en especial que la hacia querer mas, mucho mas.

Finalmente dejo su muneca y el se apresuro a besarla antes de que las ultimas gotas de sangre desaparecieran de sus labios, sellando con ese beso el mejor deseo de navidad que Damon jamás pudo pedir, pero tambien dando inicio a una nueva vida para ellos dos.

Seguro que jamás olvidarian esa navidad.

* * *

_**Ok,tras muchas correciones despues y tres dias despues de lo planeado esto quedo, mas romantico que lo que deseaba pero esque me puse en el lugar de Elena y pense en todas las cosas que deseaba que el me dijera, si el final estubo algo raro pero la verdad no sabia como continuarla, queria que apareciera Stefan, pero luego tendria que continuarla y digamos que ya tengo demasiadas historias por continuar D:**_

_**la cancion es la que bailan ellos dos en no se que capitulo, no lo recuerdo ahora, se llama All I need de Within Temptation**_

_**Bueno, dejenme saber su opinion de todo este romanticismo con un lindo review**_

_**Vamos Team Damon! Las espero**_

_**Besos y mordidas**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_


End file.
